


Feeliing Better?

by T_Vex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Vex/pseuds/T_Vex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for the Kinkmeme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feeliing Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Kinkmeme.

“Kk?” a voice questioned into the hive. Concerned, the yellowblood made his way into Karkat’s living area. Recently the cancer had been on a raging shit-has-been-flipped anger streak the past few days and he had made his way over so see if he could shoosh pap away some of that built up aggression.

Sollux’ voice, nor the slow creak of the door behind him had distracted the angry troll from the furious typing he was currently set to doing. He was hunched over in his chair; ears flattened completely back, showing the perpetually irritated state the Cancer was in. As Sollux plunked the bag he’d been carrying down onto the floor, Karkat jumped, as if he’d been startled out of a trance. He whipped his head around to face him and the scowl on his face lessened slightly. “Hey.” was all he said.

“Wow KK, I’m glad you’re tho exthited to thee me after I came all thith way jutht to vithit you.” He quipped sarcastically at the mutantblood. Karkat blinked and deflated even more, looking horribly miserable.

“Well fuck, I’m sorry. If you haven’t noticed I’m not in the greatest mood right now. Pretty much the opposite actually. It’s more like a thousand grubs have made nest in my think pan and are all yowling for nutrients all at once.” He explained in a grumpy tone.  
Sollux strode over and threw his arms loosely over Karkat’s shoulders with a purr. “Yeah, I can thee that dumbath.” He said then kissed the top of his head lightly. “Now whatths got you tho riled up?”

“Just...everything. Literally every single troll I know is making me want to impale myself with my own bulge.” He snarled out; leaning his head into Sollux’ arms a bit more. The Gemini patted his hair, brushing past the horns lightly and making their owner shiver slightly.

“But don’t they alwayth do that,” he questioned, ignoring the flailing hands trying to stop him from his horn touches like nothing was wrong, “I thought everyone you knew annoyed you by default, even the people you liked.”

“Yeah,” he replied “They do.” He rumbled as Sollux’ hand continued to brush over his horns, the asshole’s actions more or less turning into a horn massage than a comforting hair pet. A tiny wave of pleasure washed over him and he shivered again. “But it’s- it’s worse than usual. I just want t-to strangle everyone.” Goddammit. He was starting the stutter as Sollux’ fingers worked around the bases of his horns.

“Stop that!!” He snarled up at him.

“Thtop what? I’m lithtening to your contherning anger ithueth KK.” The fucker. His fingertips slid up the horns and pressed lightly on the very tips. Karkat drew in a quiet gasp. “HA HA! Very funny lets all- ohgod –laugh at Vantas’ p-problems and not address them at all!”

“Oh come on KK, all you really need ith to lighten up. I’m can’t believe I’M the one thaying thith but you need to get off the computer or thomething.” He nuzzled at the back of your neck and continued his assault on your horns by sliding the pads of his thumbs firmly down them.  
Well shit, that felt really good. He let out a soft breath and dug his claws into the arms of the computer chair. He tilted his head up towards Sollux’ hands and sighed. “Let’s do thomething, how about we watch a movie. That’ll get your mind off thingth.” The Gemini suggested while nuzzling Karkat’s hair, “It can be one of your shitty rom-comth, I don’t care. I promith I won’t make fun of you when you cry thith time.”

Karkat snorted, not really believing that. “Yeah, sure you won’t.”

“Oh come on, give me thome credit KK. I’m not that big of an athhole to laugh at you while you’re like thith.” he replied, taking his hands off Karkat’s horns and prompting a disappointed rumble from the smaller troll.

Karkat only grumbled and flicked off his husktop listlessly. “There we go.” The yellowblood praised, then swooped down and picked Karkat up and out of his chair. Sollux was scrawny as hell, but he had a pretty good height advantage over the smaller troll. The redblood squawked and squirmed in his arms. “What the fuck, the put me down!” he growled but was cut off as Sollux pressed their lips together.

“Mmph!” he protested but then relaxed. Sollux chuckled and plunked him down onto the couch; striding to the other side of the room where Karkat kept his movies. Sollux picked one of the movies and held it up. “Thith one?” he suggested. Karkat shook his head. “No, that one is an unbelievable piece of shit. I’m not even sure why I own it.”

Sollux shrugged and picked another then held it up. “How about thith?”

Karkat shook his head again. “Nah. That one’s shitty too.”

The Gemini huffed “Oh my fucking god, you’re so difficult.” This prompted an amused chuckle from Karkat “Well you keep picking shitty movies, bulgethucker!” he said as he mocked Sollux’ lisp.

A smirk cracked onto Sollux’ face. “Wow, here I am trying to make you feel better and all you do ith be an athhole back to me. You know what?” he said with a snicker, “I’m gonna make uth watch a shitty movie jutht becauthe of that.”

Karkat flipped him off as Sollux put in one of the movies he had declared shitty into the the player. The yellowblood then flopped down beside the other troll and cuddled up next to him. Karkat just grumbled and leaned against him. Hands began petting Karkat, trying to get him to relax.

Almost an hour later, Karkat had finally seemed to calm down. He was still making agitated remarks about how god awful the movie was, but he would still be doing that in the best of moods. He’d definitely relaxed though, as Karkat leaned his head against into the crook of Sollux’ neck; a soft purr rising in his throat.

Sollux nuzzled his hair and Karkat flicked his gaze up to him. Sollux blinked at him with his two-toned eyes and planted a kiss on the other trolls forehead. Karkat purred a little louder and kissed him back. “Okay, maybe this movie isn’t so bad.” He admitted and the larger troll chuckled, taking him into a deeper kiss.  
Adjusting himself to face Sollux at a better angle, Karkat wrapped his arms around him and licked his tongue over his lips. Sollux flicked his ears and nipped lightly at the other trolls lip, prompting a squeak from him.

Sollux parted his lips slightly to allow Karkat’s tongue in to explore where it pleased. Karkat let out a grunt and pressed against him more, moving up onto his lap. Sollux took this as a sign to slip his hands up under Karkat’s sweater. It felt warm and soft under there, with Karkat twitching slightly as hands slid up the smooth skin of his tummy. The wandering hands continued, sliding up his sides and over his chest. The mutantblood broke the kiss and clicked softly, moving his head to kiss and nibble at Sollux’ neck. Sollux gasped lightly and nipped at Karkat’s ear so Karkat returned the gasp.

The Gemini’s hands took hold of the worn, black sweater and slipped it over the Cancer’s head. Karkat shivered slightly in the sudden cold and pressed closer to Sollux’ warmth. His hands took their turn to roam over Sollux’ body this time, running over his bony hips and skinny frame. Sollux’ definitely was a contrast from Karkat’s short, stocky physique. He really needed to get Sollux to eat more, but he decided this wasn’t really the time to bring up the fact that he looked like a bag of coat hangers as he was pushed down onto his back by him. Karkat purred, looking up at him as Sollux pressed their lips together again.

Karkat bit his lip as Sollux pulled away once again, mouthing down his neck to his collar bone. He felt hot and his pants were beginning to feel a touch too tight. He was already squirming and shivering by the time Sollux’ mouth moved down to his chest. Sollux chuckled when he noticed this and ground his own hips down against Karkat’s for a few teasing seconds. The Cancer keened lightly, trying to hold back the noises his body was trying to force out.

When Sollux’ mouth moved down to his stomach, his bone bulge was already felt ready to slither out and his nook was wet with genetic fluids. The Gemini was laying sucking kisses just above the waistband of his pants. He bucked his hips and whined, twining his fingers in Sollux’ hair. Sollux made a contemplating noise as he fiddled with the button of his jeans.

“Fucking come onnnnnn.” Karkat growled. “Ehehe.” Sollux just replied with that fucking aggravating dry-ass laugh and nipped his hip before undoing his pants and sliding them over his hips slowly. Karkat rumbled lightly and kicked his pants the rest of the way down, trying to speed up the process.  
Sollux purred and rubbed around Karkat’s hips. “KK calm down, thatth gonna get me to make you wait longer.”

“Fuck you.” The other troll rumbled as he rocked his hips up towards Sollux’ hand. He slid his hands down Karkat thighs teasingly. “Yeah yeah, I’ll get to that thoon.” He replied, prompting another growl from him.

Sollux finally decided to let him off the hook, moving his hand to rub gently over his nook. Karkat let out a relieved gasp and pushed back against his hand. When he did that, Sollux moved his hand up to rub his bones, trying to coax his bulges out.

Karkat bit his lip as his sensitive bones were touched. In no time at all, his aching bulge slid out and wrapped itself around Sollux’ wrist, dripping in red . The other troll purred as he ran his thumb along the length of the flushed bulge. Karkat chirped and looked down, letting out a shudder as he watched Sollux stroke him off.

The mutantblood was caught off guard when Sollux moved downward and brushed his lips against the tip of the bulge in his hand. He flopped his head back down onto the couch cushions and keened lowly. Sollux took great amusement in this and took him into his mouth, purring lightly. He ran his tongue up the length and bobbed his head. Karkat keened and rocked his hips, gripping at the cushions beneath him.

Pushing his legs apart more, Sollux rubbed at Karkat’s nook, coating his fingers in red fluid. He hummed and continued working his tongue over the bulge. Karkat’s toes curled, rewarding him with a desperate wanton noise. “Oh..gooddd Sollux...” he groaned loudly.

Sollux pulled back, much to the disappointment of Karkat, and licked his lips before moving lower and pressing his lips right up against his nook. The Cancer squeaked and fidgeted at the sensation. Sollux poked his tongue out and gave him a lick before teasing his tongue inside. Karkat keened breathlessly and arched his back, tangling his hands in Sollux’ hair once again. The neglected bulge found its way to Sollux’ hand and twined itself around his fingers. The yellowblood purred, licking and sucking lightly while his hand rubbed the bulge. A tug of his hair made him glance upward to see Karkat looking like he’d died and gone to troll-heaven. Bliss covered his face as he purred and kneaded his hands into Sollux’ hair.

Sollux lapped his tongue over him then replaced his tongue with a finger, gently sliding it into the warmth. Karkat was breathing heavily and shaking all over by this point, though he somehow coherent enough to begin massaging the bases of the other trolls horns. Sollux’ cheeks flushed hot. He was pretty grateful for that, since he’s had no other stimulation so far and his twin bulges were beginning to ache from behind held inside through all this.

The troll began moving his finger in and out of Karkat, continuing to lick and nuzzle between Karkat’s legs. Karkat’s legs shook and he let out another loud keen as the finger curled inside him in time with a stroke the other hand gave to his bulge. A few more strokes and thrusts and the Cancer was tipping over the edge with a long, low warble. Red genetic material splattered up his chest and he came down from his climax.

The Gemini came up, wiping the genetic fluids from his around his mouth and caressing the other trolls face. Karkat panted and mumbled something incoherent. “Think you’re up for another round?” Sollux asked, shifting his hips uncomfortably, “I’m thtill kind of hanging here.”

Karkat cracked an eye open and nodded, “Yeah...sure” He agreed, panting lightly. Sollux let out a small rumble of relief and quickly slid his pants off, then got to work rubbing his fingers on his bones. The mustard-flushed bulges took almost no coaxing to slide out and as soon as they were, he pressed them up against Karkat. Karkat purred, grinding his hips against Sollux’ as he recovered from his first orgasm.

Sollux leaned down to kiss Karkat gently on the lips as one bulge found its way into the nook, the other wrapping around the base of the other’s bulge. Karkat gasped and Sollux let out a shudder of pleasure.

The Gemini hooked Karkat’s legs over his shoulders and thrust shallowly. Karkat whimpered needily, grinding back against him. God, he did he love hearing that. He bit his lip and allowed his bulge to delve deeper and curl inside him, groaning softly. Karkat keened and writhed around underneath him, approaching the edge quickly. Sollux had to admit he wasn’t too far off after all this time. He leaned over the smaller troll and rocked his hips, rumbling as he felt himself almost at the breaking point. Karkat was the first to go, moaning loudly as his second climax hit him. Sollux followed up directly after, letting out a keen as he came.

Then the two of them relaxed and Sollux slumped down on top of Karkat. The two of them shared a moment of silence as they enjoyed their afterglow, soft purrs rising in their throats. Sollux was the first to stir as he look down at Karkat and gave him a nuzzle. “Feeling any better?” he questioned.

A faint smile cracked onto Karkat’s face to the others delight as he replied. “So much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first dip into fan fic writing ever...Hopefully it was up to standard! :)


End file.
